microsoftfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gboyers
Hi, welcome to Micropedia! Thanks for your edit to the Windows 7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 19:04, 2009 June 14 Hi Re: 9x etc... Hello, I am not very computer savvy however, upon reading your post, BINGO! I am convinced that there are old versions of windows on my machine. I was convinced that the show was being run from somewhere else...I hate even going to the command line...Would someone who wanted to control my access to certain things, find this to be the best way? I thought that a bunch of files ended up on my machine after I used an old thumb drive??? So, how do you know what to get rid of and how? I would appreciate any information or assistance. This is very frustrating... Sincerely, Christine 03:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Motherboards Database Wiki Do you know anyone who wants to take over the Motherboards Database Wiki : -- Chief (talk) ( ) 15:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello supp ```` I am an employeee Dude that's not cool Kayla is an employee, she told me. ````rickyblaikie1986 Support I'm using chrome but when i use firefox the whole screen is orange how do i change it and its only on firefox i tryed the settings in FF and it did nothing i tryed the propeties on the desktop and it does nothing please help thanks cya ````RickyBlaikie1986 She said she works from home, and im using a gateway mointer ````RickyBlaikie1986 I have windows XP ````RickyBlaikie1986 Admin (sysop) rights I rarely come to this wiki so if you want to remove my admin rights that is ok with me -- Chief (talk) ( ) 15:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) vandalizer theres a vandalizer by the ip of 69.74.121.149 ban himThe-Father (talk) ( ) 23:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Using Windows 8 articles Hi Gboyers, I'd like to add some articles on how to use Win8. This wiki doesn't seem too narrow based on what I see from the front page -- as long as it relates to Microsoft -- so hopefully this is okay. -- 22:46, March 21, 2012 (UTC) : I think using the "Guide" namespace makes sense. I'll migrate the existing article to that namespace, and new ones underneath there. And yeah, the photos are just a temp solution -- long-term we should be using screenshots. -- 18:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) How can I make my PC faster?LucasTheHedgehog498 (talk) ( ) 22:53, April 20, 2012 (UTC) GTA Wiki Admin? Hey Gboyers, I read about what happened on the GTA Wiki thing for you, it's not the first time people have been screwed over by the big guys. I hate it though that your probably powerless to them too, after all that work. Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks for the help and the "older" info, and for the new site as well. If I can back you up on anything, let me know, i'm all for it. And sorry if this is the wrong place to say this, i'm afraid I couldn't find much else. Cheers -Tyler Heads Up Doing some Access/Excel development...Hope you dont mind me dropping code-snippets behind the various applications from the Office Suite so at least they are centralized in a location. Goldbishop (talk) ( ) 18:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Left an adoption request I left an adoption request for this wiki. When I found it, it was being trolled and vandalized and had no one editing on it (and you left a message stating your apparent intent to leave indefinitely), so I decided to clean things up and update the contents. If you plan on resuming your administrator status here, please let me know so I can inform Wikia and rescind my adoption request. Rpgingmaster (talk) ( ) 19:25, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Rpgingmaster On the adoption request The adoption notice has yet to be reviewed, and I apologize for not contacting you, as I had assumed you had (I'm a little new at this) left for good, but since that isn't the case I would like to know what I should inform Wikia. If you feel I would be appropriate to be a wiki administrator, I would be happy with whatever you decide would be appropriate. If you want me to make/revert any changes since your last visit or have suggestions or advice for what I should do in an administrative capacity (assuming you feel I would be an appropriate admin), please let me know. If not, I apologize if I have caused you any trouble by my actions and will ask Wikia to disregard my request. Rpgingmaster (talk) ( ) 19:47, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Rpgingmaster :No, I'm afraid I don't have much administrator experience, though I am willing to learn and take instruction from those with more experience, and I mostly just wanted the ability to better curb vandalism/trolling and, if you don't mind, add an appropriate color scheme and some background wallpaper to match the site theme. In any event, I will contact Wikia and ask them to disregard my adoption request since we are in contact, and even if I don't get admin rights, I'd still like to stick around and continue adding Microsoft related content to your wiki. Rpgingmaster (talk) ( ) 20:06, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Rpgingmaster :: I need to know what I should tell Wikia concerning the adoption request (I plan to tell them to disregard it since you are still actively working on it), and I wanted to know if I should state anything further. I would be perfectly happy to remain a regular user since it seems you still have an interest in this wiki and I don't wish to infringe on that, and you are probably right in that I need to have more experience before I ask to be an admin. Rpgingmaster (talk) ( ) 20:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Rpgingmaster My experiences with Windows/Suggestions for the wiki Just informed Wikia to disregard my adoption request. I have used a lot of Microsoft products (including most versions of Microsoft Windows and Office), and I've always preferred Windows as an operating system. As for what I'd like to do concerning the wiki, I just want fill in the red links that need filled, add as many pictures as possible to better illustrate the pages, so I'd just like help clean up pages that need it and add Microsoft related content where possible. I'd also like to help you make sure trolls and vandals don't commit anymore sabotage. After thinking about it, given my inexperience, I should probably remain a regular user for now, but I'd like to suggest adding a Microsoft themed background picture and changing the site interface colors to match the one of the Windows interface themes (to better fit with the wiki theme), but if you dont want to do that I'd understand, and I just hope I can help you flesh out this wiki some more. Rpgingmaster (talk) ( ) 21:03, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Rpgingmaster Re: Sound like a plan? Sounds like a plan. It does seem rather sensible to have small, concise articles, and the more recent releases will be of greater interest, so I like your plan. I'll see what I can do about dewikipediaing articles, and I love that gallery you added to the Metro page, and I think we should have galleries for most articles on operating systems and applications. Rpgingmaster (talk) ( ) 21:30, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Rpgingmaster Nice color scheme and background! I love the new theme! Way more interesting than before! Rpgingmaster (talk) ( ) 22:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Rpgingmaster Re:Article Style I wasn't sure how much you wanted to "de-Wikipedia" the pages, so thanks for the advice and suggestions. As for the pictures, good point, screenshots of the desktop are a better way to illustrate things, and I'll shrink the thumbnails from now on. I tend type either very little or quite alot, so it may take me awhile to find that halfway point of providing just enough info without typing a doctoral thesis, though I'm getting a better idea what you're looking for now. I tend to be good at hunting down article links and pictures, and since you've been wanting to avoid Wikipedia, I'm going to try hunting down as many alternate sources as I can so we can have other alternatives for our information. Rpgingmaster (talk) ( ) 05:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC)Rpgingmaster Cleaned up some apparent vandalism, Wayback Machine error notice I just restored a bunch of articles and redirects that got blanked and delete tagged recently. Two items did look delete worthy, so I left them alone, but I restored the rest. It was done by a signed in user, so I'm not sure they weren't just being overzealous or were trolling, but considering they deleted some legitimate articles and multiple redirects, I suspect it may be the latter. In other news, I've been trying to find photos for some of the articles I've been cleaning up and rewriting, but it seems the Wayback Machine website has a bug that won't let you go back to anything but the most recent crawl, so I've been unable to check out some links, since it seems Microsoft has cut some of the biography articles for their employees and the WM won't go back to before that for some of them. Rpgingmaster (talk) ( ) 18:08, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Rpgingmaster I think you need to look into this http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:AR:Adoption_request_for_Microsoft_Wiki?t=20120904142035 Just posted recently, same guy who did all the deletion in the last post I reverted. Not sure what I should do on this one, just thought I should let you know. Rpgingmaster (talk) ( ) 19:28, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Rpgingmaster Windows 8 How do I move images to wherever I want in Windows 8? I can't seem to drop them to make the images be in any order I want like I could on my old Windows XP computer. It really irritates me. 19:13, November 29, 2012 (UTC)﻿ :I can't answer every single technical question! But the photos app on Windows 8 stores and reads photos from the 'Pictures Library'. If you go into the Desktop mode, open Computer and browse to the Pictures library (on the left or inside your user folder), you can move/copy/paste things around from there. Gboyers talk 22:29, November 29, 2012 (UTC) VBA Coding posts. Any specific way you want me to lay out the code examples for scripts? :Goldbishop (Talk | ) 15:10, January 3, 2013 (UTC) GTW Login Accident Hello, Gboyers. I've heard alot about you from the staff about and on GTA Wikia and Grand Theft Wiki I am a Patroller on GTA Wikia and I tried signing up on your Grand Theft Wiki to try to look around and try contribute by correcting some pages, but when I tried to edit my talk page, I put who I am and I left a links to my GTA Wikia User page and left another for my Talk Page, a warning message said that I had been blocked by the Abuse filter bot for spamming links to external sites. I don't want to leave you a message on GTA Wikia because I don't want the other staff to know (excluding McJeff and ExtremoMania) I don't know what went wrong. I think the Abuse filter mistook gta.wikia.com as a spam site and issued an immediate block. I am asking your permission to unblock my GTW user page and I will edit without the links to my GTA Wikia talk page. Leave a response on here or on my GTA Wikia Talkpage Ptr. Tony (talk) ( ) 04:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Offical Friends/Allies Hello! I'm from the Apple Wiki. I know that lots of flame wars about Apple and Microsoft happen a ton and it probally has happened on this wiki. I think if both of our wikis become friends there would be less flame wars. Also both of our wikis should have policies were a user can't go to one of the wikis to start a flame war. What do you think? We did it with the Google Wiki already. --Spongebob Fix-itPants (talk) ( ) 02:46, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Offical Friends/Allies On the Apple Wiki we have a section on our homepage with a logo from the wiki with links to that wiki. This wiki could do that too. --Spongebob Fix-itPants (talk) ( ) 22:59, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Allies Section *Do you like what I did with the Allies Section of the home page. Hello? Hi, I had a question: is anything going on on this wiki or shall I request an adoption? --RayoOyar (talk) ( ) 07:45, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Ther's still activity! Gregory Heffley (talk) ( ) 16:41, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yes there is! It's just intermittent! If people want to help out, they should help out, rather than just request adminship! 99% of things don't require that, so just hit that edit button and add some content! Gboyers talk 23:55, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hmmm. Okay. If I'm not the only one editing here, I'm sure I can redesign some infoboxes we use on the Anno 2070 Wiki. That's not difficult. The only problem is that in the Netherlands, the holidays have arrived, so I can't edit much the coming weeks... :( --RayoOyar (talk) ( ) 08:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Top Bar Menu Please see my blog. --RayoOyar (talk) ( ) 08:59, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Plans Hello. I'm TwoTailedFox. Myself and a few others have a project we'd like to discuss. It's come to our attention that Wikia's wikis focused on Gaming, Technology and Software have either outright failed, or are so unorganised that they are not fit for purpose anymore. Part of this problem is the fractured nature of Wikis. On Wikipedia, it's much, much simpler to link to articles when they share a common theme, and I feel we can do this at Wikia. We'd like to merge microsoft.wikia.com's articles into either tech.wikia.com or software.wikia.com (depending on suitability requirements). You'd also be given Administrator rights on both of those Wikis.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 13:01, July 25, 2013 (UTC) : Well, at least I'd like to help you (when I'm back from my holiday, somewhere in mid-August). --RayoOyar (talk) ( ) 09:14, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Redirect? What do you think of having live.wikia.com and outlook.wikia.com redirect to this wiki? I think they're abandoned, so as long as someone from this wiki approves, they can be redirected. --Article editor (talk · ) 06:33, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Adoption or Adminship Please? Hello, Gboyers. I was wondering if I could A.) Adopt this wiki. Or B.) Become an Admin. Why? Because I am noticing pages like Windows 8: The Movie which is fake, fanmade, and shouldn't really be on this wiki. Also, on the articles for XP or Vista, it is almost certain users copied the entire thing from wikipedia. Owner of a Thousand Wiki's! 21:43, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Policy Documents Dear Gboyers, Hi! My name's Kerry Stapleton, and I'm an editor on the wiki. I just thought I i should drop in and say Hi, and let you know that I have been adding some new policies. Feel free to check them out! Oh, and by the way, how does one suggest changes to the wiki's theme? - I think that we need a wordmark, and I often design wiki wordmarks. Warm Regards, Kerry Stapleton (talk) ( ) Page deletion Hello, I do not know how to request to delete pages like on Wikipedia; could you tell me how? Also, could you delete the page Windows 2000 x64 please? Eggy14368 (talk) ( ) 20:19, October 22, 2015 (UTC)